Gym Leaders
The Gym Leaders are some of the most powerful Pokémon trainers in the different Regions. Their skills are among the best, as they demonstrate by running the Pokémon Gyms that allow Trainers to test their skill. They also helped defend the towns that their Gyms were located in... but that was in the past. When Giovanni was killed, 20 years before Rise of the Rockets began, the different Gym Leaders had gone into hiding for the most part, or stayed neutral by simply running their gyms as if nothing had happened. In recent time, both the Rockets and Liberty agents have stepped up their game, and have been attempting to recruit the different Gym Leaders, and other famous Trainers who have helped save the regions in the past. One small note is that all the Unovan Gym Leaders are still Gym Leaders, as long as their age allowed it. This is because of Unova's disconnection from the Rocket/Liberty war. These will be listed on here for reference, however. During the Six Month Truce between Team Liberty and Team Rocket, many of the Pokémon Leagues in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are in the process of re-establishing themselves; notably, the Sinnoh League has successfully re-established an Elite Four and Champion, as well as enough Gyms that a challenger may successfully complete the League. Kanto Gym Leaders Brock WIP Misty WIP Lt. Surge WIP Erika WIP Sabrina WIP Koga See Elite Four page. (Former Gym Leader, now Elite Four Member) Janine WIP Blaine WIP Giovanni WIP (Deceased) Blue Oak WIP Johto Gym Leaders Falkner WIP Bugsy WIP Whitney WIP Morty WIP Jasmine Jasmine is the Olivine City Gym Leader, and one of many to have gone into hiding after Team Rocket's takeover. She was located in Ilex Forest by her second-cousin, Forrest Gray, and his friend September Smith, who had found and communicated with her Ampharos in the Olivine City Clock Tower. Despite initial negotiations with Forrest and September to go with them and search for Flannery, a Team Liberty Agent named Spike appeared and offered to bring Jasmine to Team Liberty, an offer that she accepted. Sometime later, Jasmine returned to Olivine to reestablish her Gym. Chuck WIP Pryce WIP (MIA) Clair WIP Hoenn Gym Leaders Roxanne WIP Brawly WIP Wattson WIP Flannery WIP Norman WIP Winona WIP Liza and Tate (Both Deceased) Wallace Former Gym Leader, now Champion Juan WIP Sinnoh Gym Leaders Roark WIP Gardenia See Sinnoh Elite Four Fantina After the mass take-over by Team Rocket, Fantina pretended to side with Team Rocket. Because of this, her gym was allowed to be kept open. After Operation R.A.L.L.Y. was initiated, Andrian Winter went to try and recruit Fantina to Team Liberty's cause. Andrian left Four Island and headed to Hearthome City, where he found Fantina inside of her gym. He challenged her to a battle and asked if he defeated her, he could ask her some questions. After a fierce fight, Andrian and his Pokémon defeated Fantina. He asked her if she wanted to join Team Liberty and help them defeat the Rockets, and after considering, Fantina accepted. After healing their Pokémon, Andrian and Fantina flew to the Alamo on the latter's Fearow. After the Ancient Darkrais' defeat, Fantina returned to Hearthome City to help with repairs and continue running her gym. Maylene WIP Crasher Wake WIP Byron WIP Candice WIP Volkner WIP See Elite Four page. Jupiter After the destruction of Team Galactic at the hands of the mysterious Sin Envy, agent Amanda Zarth returned Commander Jupiter to Eterna City with the hopes that she would revive the team as its new Admin. The trauma of the event, however, moved the Team Galactic leader to re-evaluate her life, and rather than return to her past ways she chose to begin anew. With Gardenia having recently earned a place in the Sinnoh Elite Four, Eterna City was left without a Gym Leader; recognizing the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Jupiter put herself forward as a replacement and was soon accepted into the role. As a Gym Leader, Jupiter specializes in Poison-type Pokémon, with her signature Pokémon being Skuntank. She awards Trainers who defeat her the Galactic Badge. Unova Gym Leaders Chili WIP Cress WIP Cilan WIP Lenora WIP Burgh WIP Elesa WIP Clay WIP Skyla WIP Brycen WIP Drayden WIP Cheren WIP Hugh WIP Roxie WIP Marlon WIP Kalos Gym Leaders Category:Gym Leaders